CIA Director
The Director of Central Intelligence (referred to colloquially as the DCI, CIA Director, or simply Mr. Director) was in command of the CIA from the end of Operation Snake Eater until the San Hieronymo Takeover. The DCI was originally incorrectly perceived to be the orchestrator of Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, a role later revealed to have been played by Coldman. Biography Shortly after Operation Snake Eater, the DCI was brought in to replace the previous DCI who originally planned and orchestrated the operation. Although this was supposed to secure the CIA against inside threats, the DCI nonetheless used the operation as an opportunity to secure the Philosophers' Legacy for himself with the intention of reviving the American Faction of the Philosophers.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=394 After Naked Snake was awarded the Big Boss codename by President Lyndon B. Johnson following the success of Operation Snake Eater, the DCI attempted to shake Snake's hand. Snake intentionally ignored the gesture and departed, upset by the truth behind Operation Snake Eater. Immediately after this insult, a senior DOD Official spoke with the DCI about the possibility of using an infiltration unit similar to FOX in the Army to handle top-secret sneaking missions, as well as having someone like Naked Snake to carry them out. He later received a call from Ocelot (ADAM) about Granin's blueprints and the outcome of the mission. Their conversation revealed that the DCI had only acquired half of the Legacy. It was assumed that the KGB (the Russian Philosophers) possessed the other half. In 1970, the DCI instigated the San Hieronymo Takeover by ordering the FOX unit (under Gene's command) to "steal" the newly-developed Metal Gear from a convoy and pretend to defect to the Soviet Union. By handing over Metal Gear to the Red Army, the Cold War would be prolonged, thus maintaining the CIA's power and influence.Gene explains this to Naked Snake, after the latter was captured and tortured by Cunningham in the guest house. When he believed the ICBMG was heading towards America, based on trajectory data supplied by Major Zero,Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops: Ocelot: When the DCI saw the trajectory data you supplied and found out that he was the target of the strike, he brought the Philosophers' documents right to me. he (along with two bodyguards) retreated to an underground bunker where he was confronted by Ocelot, who had managed to sneak down to the bunker easily due to the FOX unit not being around.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops: Ocelot: Impressive. I never imagined they'd have a facility like this right underneath the CIA. Back when FOX was around, I wouldn't have been able to sneak down here. I've been sent to meet you, Mr. Director. After revealing that he had "documents" on The Philosophers (which included the identities of the Philosophers' members) in the event of a nuclear aftermath, Ocelot (under his partnership with "the man with the same codename as Null") killed the two bodyguards and the DCI after the events on San Hieronmyo, although he made sure that he killed him in a manner that made it seem as though he committed suicide, allegedly because he felt responsible for the missile being launched.Ocelot: Yes, the DCI's death should pass as suicide. They'll claim he did it because he felt responsible for the theft of Metal Gear. We can look forward for a major shakeup on the seventh floor of Langley shortly. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) Behind the Scenes *The CIA Director is modeled after the real-life Cold War era director John McCone, but isn't directly named. The historical McCone died in 1992 of natural causes. *According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, the CIA Director had apparently lied to the US Government about the true results of Operation Snake Eater (he claimed that the mission was a failure) and kept the Philosophers' Legacy for himself.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=394 *The CIA Director's voice actor is credited in Metal Gear Solid 3 although he never actually says a word in the game. He only has a minor sound of disgust when Naked Snake refused to shake his hand. *The CIA Director had a bit of a larger role in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence's Secret Theater, more specifically in the film Payback where he humiliates Snake by throwing him on the ground twice. He did this out of revenge for Snake not shaking his hand after Operation Snake Eater. He then makes another attempt to shake Snake's hand which Snake accepts. After shaking hands, they end up dancing and kissing. In the end, the title of the film changes to "Metal Gear Stupid". *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, it was believed that the CIA Director was the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene alluded to when revealing the truth behind The Boss's death, due to EVA mentioning the CIA wanting to get rid of The Boss from the start to Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 4. However, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker reveals that the man in question was actually Coldman, the DCI's predecessor. See Also * The Philosophers * The Boss * Naked Snake * Ocelot * Coldman Notes and References